1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in stringed musical instruments of the guitar type and, more particularly, is concerned with a slide guitar with slide guitar selector and dual bridge, including method and apparatus for instantly adjusting the bridge type and string height at the nut and bridge simultaneously to create a variable string action slide guitar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stringed musical instruments of the past use adjustable nuts and bridges that have been described in the related art; however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,294,012 dated Oct. 23, 2012, Garrick disclosed a method and apparatus for adjusting the nut of stringed instruments. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,179,975 dated Feb. 20, 2007, Feiten, et al., disclosed a method and apparatus for fully adjusting and providing tempered intonation for stringed instruments. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,286 dated Jul. 27, 1976, Borell disclosed a guitar string supporting device. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,571,118 dated Jan. 26, 1926, Hattie disclosed a nut having means for raising the strings from the fingerboard over the frets of a stringed instrument. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,163 dated Dec. 8, 1981, Siminoff disclosed an adjustable nut for stringed musical instruments. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,780 dated Dec. 27, 1977, Bond disclosed a stringed instrument and a fret board having a saw-tooth surface profile and height adjustable strings. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,309,082 dated Jan. 26, 1943, Smith, et al., disclosed a guitar and guitar nut. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,338,583 dated Apr. 27, 1920, Neft disclosed a nut for guitars or the like.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described. As will be shown by way of explanation and drawings, the present invention works in a novel manner and differently from the related art.